Rojo sobre Blanco
by GllMss
Summary: La primera vez que la vio, la creyó un espectro invernal. Un ser etéreo que vagaba sin rumbo por un mundo bañado en sangre.


¡Mi gente linda, mi gente bella!

Bueno, decir que espero que esta historia tenga mejor acogida que la última que subí… ¡Rayos! En serio estoy fuera de forma.

No alcancé a editar, por lo que seguro hay un montón de errores varios. No sean crueles conmigo, ¡plis!

Sin más que decir, ¡el fic!

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de _Naruto_ no me pertenecen, son propiedad y obra del mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. El texto aquí presentado se escribió y pública con carácter único de entretenimiento y sin ánimo de lucro.

**Aviso:** Este fic participa del reto _ FlashBack_ del foro **La Aldea Oculta Entre las Hojas**.

**Advertencias: **El texto a continuación presenta contenido explícito de violencia, personajes OC y un poco de OOC (no realmente, pero lo digo por si las moscas.

**Canción de inspiración: **_For the Damage_, Blonde Readhead. _Heart-Shaped Box_, Nirvana. Y un montón de _Dark Piano_.

* * *

•

•

•

**Rojo sobre blanco.**

•

•

•

«_Cincuenta y tres, cincuenta y cuatro, cincuenta y cinco_». Las gotas golpean una después de otra. Caen desde la llave de cobre mal cerrada y se funden con la líquida superficie creando ondas que llegan hasta él en una caricia húmeda.

El conteo interminable le ayuda a abstraerse de la realidad; de los gritos y las súplicas, de las lágrimas y la sangre; de sí mismo, inmóvil dentro de la bañera, y de la suciedad de su cuerpo.

«_Cincuenta y seis, cincuenta y siete_». El agua está fría y algo sucia, tintada de un marrón desagradable que se mezcla con la espuma volviéndola amarillenta.

«_Cincuenta y ocho, cincuenta y nueve, sesenta»._ Cierra los ojos y se concentra en el sonido, que se mezcla en su mente con la caricia de las manos femeninas en su cuero cabelludo. Los dedos delgado se hunden entre las hebras negras tratando de limpiarlas, pero es difícil; él mejor que nadie sabe qué tan difícil es limpiar la sangre de cualquier cosa.

La mujer que le lava recoge un poco del agua sucia con un cuenco de madera y lo vierte sobre él lentamente. El agua se lleva consigo gran parte del jabón, que se le desliza por la piel descubierta y tiritante.

—Está bien, todo está bien, cariño —susurra la mujer con su voz de canción de cuna—. Ya terminó.

La amable mentira les estruja el corazón a ambos por razones diferentes.

Los ojos celestes de la mujer se llenan de tristeza, viendo al muchacho, casi niño, en cuclillas dentro del agua, abrazando sus rodillas. Acerca la mano a los cabellos ébano y los acomoda detrás de la oreja enjabonada. Nunca entenderá como puede el mundo ser tan cruel con un ser tan noble.

«_Es un ninja_». Se recuerda a sí misma mientra termina por limpiarle ambas orejas, y aquella idea le revuelve las entrañas. El muchacho no tiene más de quince años, pero está segura de que sus ojos ausentes han visto más horrores de los que deberían.

Ella siempre ha repudiado todo lo referente al ninjutsu, aún cuando su principal clientela sean shinobis. No puede concebir como algo normal el hecho de que entrenen a niños inocentes para convertirse en asesinos, ni que los envíen a arriesgar la vida y ver morir a sus amigos por alguna cuantas monedas. Puede que no sea la persona más idónea para hablar sobre la moralidad, pero si a ella le dieran a elegir convertirse en kunoichi, preferiría seguir siendo prostituta.

Un suspiro se escapa de los labios femeninos. Una de las reglas del burdel es no hacer preguntas y ella misma nunca ha sentido curiosidad alguna sobre los relatos de batalla que cuentan con orgullo los hombres borrachos —misma historias que se transforman en trágicas luego de la segunda botella—, pero el muchacho de mirada ausente se ha metido en los profundo de sus afectos con el pasar de los meses y no puede evitar desear acunarlo entre sus brazos y espantarle las penas; esconderlo bajo las sábanas hasta que el tiempo deje de pasar y las interminables luchas de los hombre acaben.

Desea curarle el alma, más de lo que desea curar la suya propia.

—¿Quieres hablar de ello? —pregunta luego de decidir que no le importan las reglas.

El muchacho niega con la cabeza en silencio.

No quiere hablar de ello, no quiere ni siquiera recordarlo. Las imágenes se reproducen en su mente sin darle tregua ni descanso y el eco de los gritos resuenan en lo profundo de sus oídos como una sinfonía tocada por demonios. Sabe que tendrá pesadillas el resto de su vida y no puede evitar pensar que tal tormento le es merecido.

Se mira las manos arrugadas y blanquecinas y aprieta los dientes hasta el dolor cuando descubre los rastros de sangre escondidos entre carne y uña. Una parte de él se siente tentada a cortar sus propias manos para no tener que volver a empuñar un arma; una parte muy grande que se reprime con el recuerdo de aquel al que debe proteger. De no nacer su hermano, hace mucho se hubiese quitado la vida.

Pensar en su hermano revive las escenas y las lágrimas. Gotas silenciosas que brotan de sus ojos cerrados y corren por sus mejillas en silencio.

Entonces alguien llama a la puerta.

—Yukki—. Se escucha una voz femenina detrás de la madera. Es chillona y clara y suena desesperada.

El muchacho abre los ojos de golpe y gira el rostro hacia ella con algo muy parecido al pánico; es demasiado pronto para que lo encontraran. El Hokage le había prometido más tiempo antes de comenzar a buscarlo.

—Tranquilo —susurra la mujer con aire conciliador. Mira la puerta y se muerde el labio; no quiere apartarse del muchacho, pero tiene una idea del por qué su compañera la llama. Vuelve a ver al moreno con una sonrisa tenue y dice: —Sólo me iré por un momento, espera aquí, ¿vale?

El otro mantiene el mutismo y, luego de unos segundos sin respuesta, asiente.

—Ya voy —anuncia la mujer antes de levantarse del banquillo de madera en que estuviera sentada hasta el momento y caminar hacia la salida del baño.

Cuando Yukki abre la puerta, el muchacho alcanza a ver el rostro preocupado de otra de las prostitutas del burdel y, al reconocerla, relaja el cuerpo suponiendo también las intenciones de la misma. Si mal no recordaba, aquella mujer estaba enamorada de uno de sus compañeros de equipo y, sabiendo el estado en que arribó al lugar, no sería extraño que la mujer supusiera lo peor.

Aún así afila el oído para captar la conversación; no puede permitirse bajar la guardia por mucho que quisiera.

—¿Ha dicho algo? —escucha decir a la «mujer» de su compañero.

—No —dice Yukki—, y sabes que no puedo preguntarle.

—Como si alguien siguiera esa estúpida regla. Viste cómo llegó, ¡necesito saber si estaba con él!

—No ha dicho nada y no voy a forzarlo. Si quieres preguntarle algo, espera hasta mañana.

—¡Deja de ser hipócrita! ¡Estarías igual en mi lugar!

—Espera hasta mañana —sisea Yukki con rabia antes de entrar nuevamente al baño.

El muchacho la mira con expresión impávida y ella trata de componer una sonrisa mientras regresa al banco. Se acomoda con cuidado las faldas sucias del kimono azul claro y se sienta con una elegancia que no parece coordinar con su profesión.

El par negro observa con cuidado los movimientos femeninos, imaginando una realidad distinta en la que ella no tuviera que vender su cuerpo, ni él el alma, para el disfrute y los intereses de otros. Ve su piel clara y sus cabellos de puro blanco nieve recogidos en un moño mal hecho; detalla sus facciones finas y delicadas, su rostro alargado, sus ojos almendrados, su nariz respingada y sus labios delgados pintados de vino. La primera vez que la vio, seis meses atrás, la creyó un espíritu de invierno y ahora, conociendo el calor de su cobijo, se lamenta desde el fondo de sus entrañas no poder protegerla también a ella.

—Dile que no —habla finalmente sorprendiendo a la mujer. Desea contarle todo, desnudar el alma y llorar como el niño que no le dejaron ser; pero aquello pondría en peligro un algo mucho más grande que ambos, por lo que se limita a develar aquel único secreto, soñando en lo profundo de su ser que ella logre ver más allá de las palabras y entienda su dolor.

Yukki abre los ojos sin comprender por completo las palabras del muchacho y la boca para preguntar a que se refiere; sin embargo, la voz profunda, fría y pesada con que fueron dichas, la trastorna demasiado como para modular algo.

Al ver la confusión de la mujer, el muchacho agrega: —No estaba con él—. Una sombra cubre los ojos negros que se vuelven incluso más oscuros—. Fue una misión en solitario —dice regresando la mirada hacia el goteo de la llave.

Las manos femeninas tiemblan y el par celeste viaja hasta el tatuaje en el hombro masculino; nunca estuvo segura de su significado, pero no era la primera vez que lo veía en un shinobi. Una parte de ella siempre supo que aquel símbolo denotaba algún tipo de rango; no obstante, años atrás había decidido no hacer suposiciones que pudieran poner su vida en peligro y pasar por alto la ausencia o presencia de la marca en sus clientes, de la misma forma en que ignoraba adrede la insignia en sus _hitai-ate_.

Aún con eso, no podía fingir completo desconocimiento sobre algo de dominio público como lo eran los rangos ninja. Desde que lo conoció supuso —engañada por su aparente edad y la nobleza latente en sus ojos oscuros— que el muchacho no sería más que un genin o, cuando mucho, un recién nombrado chunnin; incluso horas antes al verlo llegar con la mirada perdida y las ropas llenas de sangre, asumió con tristeza que el joven shinobi acababa de terminar su primera misión importante —su primer muerto—.

Pero los novatos no tienen misiones en solitario.

—Yukki —. La llama con la voz apagada y sin mirarla.

—Dime, Kouro-kun —contesta con el rostro henchido en pena. Ya sabía desde el principio que ese no era el nombre real del muchacho, sin embargo la mayoría de los shinobis que llegaban al burdel daban nombres falsos o directamente no se presentaban. Era una práctica usual y ella nunca se molestó en averiguar la verdadera identidad del moreno.

El muchacho guarda silencio y traga. El labio le tiembla y las lágrimas se deslizan nuevamente por su mejillas.

—No quería —susurró abrazando con más fuerza sus rodillas—. Yo no quería.

•••

Deslizó la punta de su índice derecho sobre la suave y pálida superficie. No podía dejar de sorprenderse al sentir el calor que emanaba la tersa piel femenina a pesar del viento helado que, afuera, se apoderaba del mundo.

Eran principios de enero y el manto invernal caía cruel sobre los bosques y campos, sobre las grandes ciudades y las aldeas escondidas. Al invierno no le importaban los hombres, ni sus guerras ni sus festejos; llegaba y se iba cada año, indiferente de cuantas almas desdichadas arrastraba consigo enredadas en sus faldas blancas.

El dedo continuó su recorrido de ida y vuelta quedándose un momento en la curvatura de la espalda femenina. Tal sinuosidad le recordaba la forma de las montañas, vistas a lo lejos desde lo alto del monte Hokage, y la colinas ascendentes de las calles de su infancia —la verdadera—, esa que vivió antes de portar su bandana.

—¿En qué piensas, Kouro-kun? —canturreó en susurros dulces la mujer. Su voz olía a talco de bebé.

Era bastante mayor que él, quizá no tanto como para ser su madre, pero si lo suficiente para que la diferencia fuera notable. En ocasiones se preguntaba si realmente tenía veinte años, tal como le había contado la primera vez que yacieron juntos en el futón sucio del viejo burdel; pero entonces recordaba que él tampoco fue honesto con su edad o su nombre y que, al fin de cuentas, entre menos supieran el uno del otro, más seguros estarían ambos. El simple hecho de frecuentar el lugar una o dos veces por mes —desviando su camino de regreso luego de una misión— ya era lo suficiente peligroso; arriesgaba con ello su vida propia, la de la mujer a su lado y más importante, su delicada posición entre los roces políticos dentro de su aldea, que amenazaban con izar la bandera de la guerra para el mundo... y sin embargo seguía yendo.

Arribaba de vez en vez al cuestionable establecimiento en busca de una paz prestada, de un consuelo disfrazado de caricias. Él no era un hombre de placeres —ni siquiera un hombre todavía—, pero hallaba un deleite cargado de dolor y arrepentimiento en el tacto cálido de los dedos delgados sobre sus mejillas, en el abrazo de sentir maternal insestuoso. Yukki no era su madre ni su amante, bailaba en un limbo extraño entre ambos afectos, sin llegar nunca a ser completamente de uno o del otro; ella era como una ventisca invernal de aquellas que congelan el tiempo, su excusa para esconderse del mundo y olvidar su propia identidad; la dulce canción que recita el viento al moribundo, antes de que la _yuki-onna _le de su gélido beso.

Deslizó la mirada hacia el rostro femenino, medio oculto por los largos cabellos blancos que se esparcían por doquier. Sólo se le alcanzaba a ver uno de los ojos, entrecerrado por el peso negruzco del maquillaje corrido; la orbe celeste lo veía entre todo el blanco, brillando como una pequeña esfera de mágico —diabólico— hielo entre la nieve.

—Te pareces a la _yuki-onna_ —soltó Kouro en susurro, casi soplando las palabras. No había expresión alguna en su rostro; ni familiaridad, ni burla ni nada.

Tal afirmación produjo un cosquilleo en el corazón femenino, por lo que, curvando los labios finos en un gesto de sutil ternura que se perdió entre las sábanas y los cabellos, dijo: —¿Eso es un cumplido?

Kouro le sostuvo la mirada en silencio sin saber cómo contestar a la pregunta. Siempre había pensado en el espectro como una especie de ninfa maléfica y solitaria, un alma errante en busca del calor perdido; la amada de la muerte, hermosa desde su ser etéreo. Así que sí, era un cumplido y sin embargo, el de cabellos negro guardó silencio.

El rostro del muchacho tendía a permanecer imperturbable, pero Yukki gustaba de jugar a adivinar qué pensamientos se escondían tras los ojos profundos.

—¿Lo era? —insistió aún sabiendo que no obtendría respuesta, entonces dejó escapar un ronroneo músical—. Será mejor que no le digas cosas como esa a tu novia o va a dejarte —bromeó descubriendo su otro ojo y apartándose los cabellos de la cara.

—No tengo una novia que me deje —aclaró sin motivo el muchacho. Sabía que no necesitaba darle explicaciones, pero aquello era quizá, lo único que podía revelarle de sí mismo a la desnuda mujer. Trivial e inofensivo.

—Pero seguro hay alguna que quiere serlo—. El murmullo cómplice se hiló en el aire, acompañado de una mirada que parecía capaz de descubrir todos sus secretos.

Un casi imperceptible rosa tiñó las mejillas del muchacho cuando el intenso chocolate de un par de ojos infantiles hizo aparición en sus memorias, acompañado del dulce sabor del dango y el olor fresco del pasto mojado.

«_¿Hay algo que quieras, Itachi-kun?_»

—Quizá la haya —confesó distraído con la voz inocente cantándole en lo profundo del recuerdo.

Yukki levantó el torso apoyándose con las manos sobre la almohada. El largo cabello blanco bailó sobre su piel pálida deslizándose por ella como seda, acariciando sus hombros y espalda, cayendo cual cascada invernal sobre sus senos ahora descubiertos.

Kouro la observó desde atrás, hipnotizado por el movimiento de los omoplatos femeninos, viendo en ella al leopardo de las nieves que se prepara para saltar sobre su presa.

Entonces giró el rostro hacia él, conectando con el par negro sus ojos de hielo.

—Oh, cariño —empezó regalándole un gesto solitario que quería ser sonrisa—, siempre la hay.

Dicho lo anterior, terminó de virar el cuerpo hacia él, descubriendo su anatomía delgada de las sabanas y mostrándole sin pudor el bosquecillo blanco que cubría su intimidad. Se puso de rodillas y gateó hasta el piecero del futón, donde una caja de madera con la tapa desencajada guardaba un paquete de cigarrillos aplastados y sin filtro. Las lisas hebras de su cabello rozaron el rostro del muchacho haciéndole cosquillas en la nariz y los senos pequeños quedaron a la altura de su boca cuando la blanca leopardesa se detuvo su lado mientras encendía el cigarrillo.

A Kouro no la gustaba que Yukki fumara, pero de alguna forma, mientras veía el humo azulado del tabaco barato zigzaguear en el aire creando formas efímeras, sentía que era lógico que lo hiciera; que tal vicio completaba el cuadro triste de perfecta armonía que era Yukki.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó dejando caer su trasero junto al muchacho y recostando el brazo izquierdo contra la espalda del otro—, ¿cómo se llama?

—Izumi —murmuró Kouro con la vista fija en algún punto de la pared mohosa.

—Izumi —repitió la mujer con su voz de canción de cuna—. Un nombre hermoso.

Kouro cerró los ojos un par de segundos pensando en la sonrisa inocente de la joven gennin.

—Lo es —concordó sin emoción aparente.

Yukki permaneció en silencio, acomodando la cabeza en la curva de la nuca masculina, mientras veía con sus ojos de hielo las formas de azul grisáceo bailar en el aire.

•••

Entrecerró los ojos al ver a sus compañeros quitarse sus máscaras. Si bien habían terminado con éxito la misión asignada, aún estaban demasiado lejos de Konoha como para revelar sus rostros de forma tan descuidada.

Eran un grupo de cinco, contandolo, ninguno mayor de los treinta y siendo él, de once, el menor de todos. No conocía muy bien a sus compañero, a pesar de que había compartido misión con ellos en ya reiteradas ocasiones y que éstos siempre se mostraron dispuestos a mantener buenas relaciones con él; una parte de sí se recordaba continuamente que entablar nexos afectivo en una profesión como la suya no era la idea más inteligente y sólo le traería desesperación. Cualquiera de los hombres frente a él podía morir en cualquier momento y, si la tensión entre su clan y la aldea terminaba por estallar en conflicto, nada le garantizaba que no fuera su propia mano la que les quitara la vida.

Observó los alrededores sin reconocer completamente el terreno. Normalmente no usaban los caminos principales por una cuestión de seguridad; era mucho más fácil perder a cualquier posible rastreador por el bosque, que siguiendo un recorrido tan concurrido como las carreteras principales, donde cualquiera con un poco de observación los reconocería como ninjas. Pero aquella no era la ruta usual y, más pronto que tarde, se dio cuenta de no se dirigían de vuelta a Konoha. Era de noche y el viaje de regreso les habría tomado alrededor de un día y medio; con la desviación, y dependiendo de cuánto faltara para llegar a su destino, llegar a la aldea podría tomarles uno o dos días más.

Su recelo frente a las acciones de su equipo crecía a medida que se internaba en el bosque, pero no veía alteraciones mencionables en sus chakras y, por precaución más que nada, había mantenido activo su sharingan desde que notó el cambio de ruta. No estaba perdido; tenía una ide geográfica general del lugar en que se encontraba y se sabía capaz de llegar a la aldea por su cuenta. Sin embargo aquello le supondría tener que dar explicaciones que no tenía y dicha falta de respuestas podría alterar fácilmente los humores tanto del concejo como de los Uchihas.

También le resultaba sospechosa la actitud de sus compañeros y debía confesarse curioso sobre el desconocido destino. Había notado un particular brillo de emoción en los ojos de un par de ellos y su capitán, de personalidad seria y estoica, parecía anormalmente relajado a medida que avanzaban; más aún cuando acababa de cortarle el cuello a una familia entera hacía menos de veinticuatro horas.

Su mente viajó de regreso a los sucesos de la madrugada. La misión fue relativamente fácil, teniendo en cuenta el rango de dificultad al que estaba acostumbrado desde su ingreso al AMBU, pero no por ello menos brutal. Tenían órdenes de infiltrarse en las filas resistentes de un pequeño país inmerso en una guerra civil y eliminar a los líderes de las revueltas y a sus familias.

Itachi aún tenía guardada en la retina, la imagen del rostro asustado del hijo mayor de uno de los objetivos, del temblor de su pequeño cuerpo y del llanto suplicante del niño que pedía a gritos que no le hiciera nada a él ni a sus dos hermanas, a las cuales abrazaba con fuerza acuclillados en el ricón de un viejo armario. Recordaba sobre todo sus ojos, de un color violeta caramelizado, como si alguien hubiese bañado en miel la flor; Itachi estaba seguro de nunca antes había visto a alguien con un color de ojos tan bonito.

Les dio una muerte rápida e indolora; una única estocada que atravesó a los tres al tiempo, para que ninguno tuviera que ver morir primero a los otros. Era lo más piadoso que podía hacer por ellos.

Una parte de él no puede evitar preguntarse si las pequeñas gemelas de cuatro años tenían o no el mismo color de ojos que su hermano; lo cierto es que no alcanzó a comprobarlo, pues ambas escondieron sus rostros en el pecho del mayor desde el principio y este último se aferró con tanta fuerza a la niñas que, incluso después de muerto, sus brazos inertes no soltaron los cadáveres.

Los pensamientos de Itachi son interrumpidos por el capitán de escuadrón, quien detuvo el avance de improvisto. El hombre, alto y fornido, se giró hacia él ante la mirada atenta de los otros tres.

—Cuervo—. Le llamó por su nombre clave.

Itachi reaccionó tomando recta postura militar y se preparó para recibir órdenes.

—Diga, mi capitán.

—Quítese la máscara—. La voz del hombre no era autoritaria y más parecía una petición que una orden.

Al Uchiha toda la situación le resultaba extraña, pero no lo entrenaron para cuestionar a sus superiores y, hasta que pisara nuevamente la aldea, estaba en el deber de obedecer a cualquier cosa que el hombre dijera sin hacer preguntas.

La postura tranquila de sus otros compañeros también era un factor que no podía evitar tener en cuenta. Todos actuaban como si supieran el por qué exacto de la petición del capitán mientras que él era el único al que parecía ocultarsele dicha información.

—Sí, mi capitán —dijo antes de quitarse la máscara.

Los tres AMBU de su mismo rango dieron un pequeño salto de sorpresa cuando Itachi se retiró la máscara blanca revelando las orbes rojas con el sharingan activo. Le temían; a él, a su poder y a su edad… y no era un temor infundado.

El capitán entrecerró los ojos y arrugó el entrecejo con algo parecido a la lastima y lanzó un suspiro cansado; nunca terminaría de acostumbrarse a darle órdenes a un niño que podría matarlo a él y a todo su escuadrón con un simple pestañeo.

—Y apague su dojutsu —agregó pasándose la mano por los cabellos—, no lo necesitará a donde vamos.

—Sí, mi capitán—. Los peligrosos ojos se volvieron negros y aquello pareció menguar las alarmas de los otros.

Emprendieron marcha nuevamente, esta vez con un poco más de recelo. Itachi los siguió en silencio, atento a sus acciones; los veía murmurando entre ellos, realizando gestos de significados secretos y lanzándole miradas incómodas de vez en cuando. No estaba del todo seguro de cual eran las intenciones de sus compañeros ni su lugar de destino, pero por los pocos fragmentos sueltos que había alcanzado a escuchar de la conversación, sabía que no era uno al que «_un niño como él_» —expresión usada por uno de los AMBU para referirse a su persona— debiera ir.

Al cabo de una hora más de camino, comenzaron a vislumbrar algunas luces amarillentas en la lejanía.

Una aldea, o al menos algo parecido.

Uno de sus compañeros, Kyouya —nombre clave: ruiseñor— dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio y aceleró el paso, pero fue detenido por el capitán quien, con tono medio burlón, le pidió paciencia.

—Ella no irá a ninguna parte—. Le dijo, y los otros dos se echaron a reír.

La «aldea» no era más que tres hileras de casuchas de madera vieja que, juntas, formaban una media luna. Alcanzó contar seis en la primera fila, estando tres de ellas unidas por lo que parecía un baño compartido.

Más pronto que tarde, viendo a los hombres borrachos salir y entrar de las casas acompañados por mujeres medio vestidas, Itachi entendió que aquella era una especie de distrito rojo.

Si bien hacía mucho que había renunciado a su infancia e inocencia, el Uchiha no podía negar que la sola idea de acercarse a semejante lugar lo ponía nervioso. No era la primera vez que, luego de una misión, su equipo de turno hacía una parada en alguna aldea cualquiera para divertirse y él se veía obligado a esperar en la soledad de alguna posada —siempre era el más joven del escuadrón— hasta la mañana siguiente; pero aquel lugar era completamente diferente a cualquier aldea en la que hubiesen parado con anterioridad. Para empezar, llamarla aldea resultaba un eufemismo; no habrían más de una docena de casas y dudaba que alguna no fuera un prostíbulo. Casi podía asegurar que el sitio en cuestión, ni siquiera aparecía en los mapas.

Antes de traspasar el último grupo de árboles que les separaban de los burdeles, el capitán volvió a detenerse sin aviso, girándose hacia él.

—Cuervo—. Le llamó con voz seria, casi preocupada.

Itachi clavó sobre él sus ojos negros y lo vio chasquear la lengua como si dudara de decir lo siguiente.

—Diga, mi capitán.

Un nuevo suspiro brotó de los labios del hombre, entonces habló: —Uchiha… —comenzó al fin. Entonces se corrigió ablandando la mirada—. Itachi, ¿alguna vez has estado en un burdel?

Un resoplido por parte de Kyouya le hizo merecedor de la mirada asesina de su superior.

El del sharingan tardó en contestar la pregunta, el tiempo que duró la sorpresa por la misma.

—No, mi capitán —dijo más rápido de lo que hubiese querido.

El hombre asintió.

—¿Alguna vez has besado a una mu… —hizo una pausa—. ¿A una chica?

Itachi tragó saliva y la imagen Uchiha Izumi, su amiga de infancia, apareció en su cabeza como relámpago. El recuerdo de sus orbes achocolatadas, sus labios rosados y el lunar el la parte superior de pomulo izquierdo, casi tocándole el ojo; el conjunto entero de su rostro infantil, fue suficiente como para hacerlo bajar momentáneamente las defensas y sonrojarse.

Fue un rosa sutil, apenas visible, que se camufló en la penumbra de la noche. O al menos eso creyó él, hasta que vio las sonrisas divertidas de sus compañeros; también eran AMBU después de todo.

El capitán le sonrió también. Curvó la comisura de su boca en un gesto de tinte paternal, como si viera a su pequeño niño a punto de convertirse en hombre.

—Y bien, ¿lo has hecho? —volvió a preguntar.

El niño —hacía mucho no se sentía como tal— tomó aire antes de contestar.

—No, mi capitán.

El hombre lo observó durante un par de segundos, giró el rostro hacia atrás considerando si sería o no prudente seguir; siempre podían dar media vuelta y regresar a Konoha. La aldea de la hoja poseía su propio distrito rojo, aún cuando éste no fuera muy grande ni les permitiera las libertades que el que tenían en frente.

Entonces volteó a ver a Kyoya. El joven shinobi de veintitrés años estaba encaprichado con una trabajadora del lugar y antes de comenzar la misión le había pedido el favor de que le permitiera verla al regresar.

Durante el entrenamiento, a los AMBU los entrenaban para no dejarse influir por sus emociones; pero desde que era capitán, se le hacía casi imposible no ver a sus subordinados como a los hijos que no tendría nunca.

—Escuche con atención, Cuervo —comienza tomando una decisión—. Bajo ningún motivo puede revelar su identidad ni la de sus compañeros o hablar de su afiliación, si lo hace, será considerado un traidor y tratado como tal. Si gusta, puede asumir un nombre diferente o bien no dar ninguno. ¿Ha entendido, Cuervo?

—Sí, mi capitán.

Habiendo tenido la confirmación del niño, el mayor dio media vuelta y ordenó avanzar.

•••

Por alguna razón que él mismo nunca entendería, lo que más le impactó al entrar al lugar no fue ni la música estridente que le trituraba los tímpanos, ni olor a alcohol y tabaco que impregnaba las paredes, ni tampoco las mujeres semidesnudas que andaban de un lado al otro sentándose en las piernas de cuánto borracho las llamara. No. Lo que más llamó su atención cuando entraron por una de las puertas de madera, fue el color rojizo de los focos y la sensación persistente de un mundo bañado en sangre.

Más pronto que tarde, sus compañeros se separaron cada uno detrás de alguna muchacha, quedando únicamente en compañía del capitán.

El hombre eligió una mesa alejada de la entrada y le instó a sentarse. Se mantuvieron en silencio durante varios minutos, en los cuales el mayor no apartó sus ojos de él en ningún momento. Y habrían seguido así, de no haber sido por ella.

Ella era rubia y de ojos verdes, baja estatura y voluminosas curvas. Itachi jamás habría pensado que aquellas eran las preferencias de su superior, pero debido a la familiaridad con que la mujer le abrazó desde atrás, el hecho de que se conocía con antelación resultaría obvio para cualquiera.

—¿Y quién es este muchacho tan guapo? —canturreó inclinándose hacia el menor—. Es la primera vez que te veo por aquí.

Itachi no contestó.

El capitán le miró fijamente por segundos que parecieron eternos, entonces llamó a la mujer y le susurró algo el el oido. La fémina se apartó de golpe con los ojos como platos y algo muy parecido a la emoción brillando en ellos, giró el rostro de regreso a Itachi y sonrió con malicia.

—Tengo a una perfecta para él—. Dicho lo anterior salió a paso rápido en dirección a la barra y se perdió por un pasillo lateral a ésta.

—Si no te gusta, sólo tienes que decirlo —habló el capitán con los brazos cruzados.

Al menor le habría gustado poder decir que no entendía de qué hablaba, pero ya podía hacerse una idea de lo que ocurriría a continuación.

Sus sospechas se confirmaron cuando la rubia regresó a los pocos minutos acompañada de otra mujer.

Al principio no la vio, apareció por detrás de él deslizándose en el suelo cuál aparición; pero sintió su olor a espectral invierno colarsele debajo de la armadura. Estuvo a punto de activar el sharinga, pero aquello lo habría delatado como un Uchiha.

Entonces la estela blanca del largo cabello de la mujer bailó frente a su rostro haciéndole cosquillas en la nariz y los cristalinos ojos azules le congelaron el pensamiento.

—Yukki, él es el chico del que te hablaba —dijo la rubia sentandose en las piernas del capitán—. Es un sin nombre. Oh, no te ofendas —habló para Itachi, que no la escuchaba—, así les decimos a quienes no nos dicen como se llaman…

La mujer continuó hablando, pero el moreno hacía mucho que la ignoraba.

La _yuki-onna_, Yukki —nunca un nombre mejor dado—, lo enterró en sus ojos de color hielo y le sonrió como si lo supiera todo sobre él.

—Un sin nombre… —susurró despacio, como cantando una nana, mientras acercaba el rostro al del niño—. ¿Seguro que no tienes uno, cariño?

Una presión a la que ya estaba acostumbrado le estrujó el pecho cuando el recuerdo de los asustados ojos violetas le taladró la mente.

—Kouro —contestó antes de darse cuenta. La vida que quitó ahora era suya—. Mi nombre es Kouro.

•

•

•

**Fin.**

•

•

•

* * *

¡Woowww, casi que no!

Estuve a nada de retirarme y mandar todo al carajo, pero lo logré. *pose de victoria*

Espero que se haya entendido que la primera escena ocurre luego de la matanza Uchiha, planeaba hacer una última escena donde se explicara eso, pero por falta de tiempo decidí dejarlo así.

Quise hacer a un Itachi diferente, humano. Siempre que veo que escriben sobre él lo pintan como el todo poderoso (y sí lo es), pero lo cierto es que a él le toca vivir muchas cosas muy feas a una edad muy temprana y eso tiene pues que hacer mella.

Seguiría explicando porque pinte a Itachi de esta manera, pero se me acaba el tiempo y hay que publicar.

¡Un beso en rojo para todas y deseenme suerte!

**#SeSuplicanCríticas**


End file.
